The Sun and The Moon
by Adrianna1120
Summary: Bellas half-sister move to forks. Adrianna finds many surprises along the way, Her sisters boyfriend is a vampire, her old bestfriend is a werewolf. And is she falling for someone whos inlove with someone else? Can she win him over. Rated T.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT .**

**I came up with the idea for this story reading others. Heres is what yowl need to know.**

**Charlie has two daughters : Bella-18 & Adrianna-16 (my character)**

**Bellas mother is unknown.**

**Adrianna's mother is Renee-shes a witch which makes Adrianna one.**

**Charlie and Bella know Adrianna is a witch.**

**Adrianna has a cousin named Mike whose like her brother.**

**Adrianna goes to live with her dad and half sister Bella and gets caught up in the drama with all the werewolves and vampires.**

**Set in Eclipse- few weeks after Edward returns.**

Chapter 1

My name is Adrianna Swan. My mother, Renee, is 100% Italian and my dad is 50%, so you can say im 75%. I come from a long bloodline of italian witches, The Castellano's. I have long dark blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I stand at 5'2, very short, and have curves. I look nothing like my Half-sister so i guess she takes after her mother. Today im going to move back to forks, washington ,where i spent the first 5 years of my life, stay with my dad for a little and let my mother have some time alone with her new husband.

The ride home after my dad picked me up from the airport was…awkward. He knows im a witch so he always has questions, but he deals. I walk into the house thats too familiar. The white sides, black roof, and black shudders. It so green outside, no sun, oh how im going to miss New York. Tomorrow i start school. I come in the middle, more end of junior year. Great, ill be the talk of school.

"Dad, wheres Bella ?" i said

"Im right here, come and give your big sis a hug!" Bella said walking down the stairs. I ran over and hugged her, oh how i missed her. We were't always close because of the whole different mothers&me being a witch. But i love her and always look out for her.

"I cant wait for you to meet Edward and his family, your going to love them ! Let me show you your room" We walked up the stairs and i had the room facing the backyard.

"So, Dri hows the witch hunting ?" she asked while helping me unpack.

"Eh, theres so many these days i cant keep count. It will be nice to take a break for a while"

"Good, im so happy to have my sister back"

I didn't really get a good night sleep, the rain was annoying. The next morning i woke up extra early to try and look at least presentable to school. My dark blonde curls were insane this morning so i decided to clip them back. I got a quick breakfast and jumped into the car with Bells. She was explaining whos who at school.

It was when we pulled in i saw them. The 2 vampires(jasper,Rosalie, emmet graduated) walking towards us. One tall boy with messy bronze hair and the other short girl with spiky black hair, probably shorter them me. "Bells do you know who they are?"

"Yeah silly, thats my boyfriend and his sister."

"Wait Bella, thats your Edward?!" i asked pointing towards him.

"Shhhh, don't point its rude."

Edward walked over to Bella and kissed her and then tensed when he saw me. Probably not recognizing the scent. "Whos this?" he asked rudely.

I interrupted Bella before she could speak, "Im Bella's sister" i said bitterly.

"Well im Alice, Edwards sister, Hello !"the short one said. Edward was looking at me confused, like he didn't know what was going on.

"Bells i gotta go get my schedule,"

"Want me to-"

"No i've got it. Stay with your…friends" i spat back at her.

They were looking at me confused and surprise and i walked off pushing Edward in the process, that should get him to know he is messing with the wrong girl.

I had a totally different schedule then Bella, because i was a junior so the day went slow, and boring. I was talking to this girl in most of my classes, Samantha Sabbatino, the name sounded so familiar i couldn't pinpoint it at the moment so i let it go. I spent the day with her and her friends.

As i was walking to the car i saw Bella kiss Edward goodbye and i gave him a stay-away look. Again, confusion was on Edwards face. If Bella knows they are vampires what is she doing with them. Not to mention her and the whole house smelt like them.

As we got in the car Bella said "Why were you so rude to Edward and Alice"

"Bella im a witch, i know."

"There vampires, yeah, but there vegetarians, they don't harm us"

"I don't care Bella! There dangerous, disgusting creatures, How can you love him ?!" i yelled.

"How can you judge him without giving him a chance?!" she yelled back.

"Because this is the Edward that left you here, alone. And you don't think i don't know about your little trip to Phoenix ? Well i do. I've had my past with vampires and I've lost people to them. I don't want you near them".

"Your my baby sister, I don't listen to you. Dri, he is perfectly safe, i know him. And his father is the doctor at the local hospital, there life regular people."

"There far from regular people, Bells. I don't want you to get hurt, ill be watching."

"Im fine, I promise." she replied.

As we pulled up there was a motorcycle in the driveway, leaning against it was a very tall, dark-skinned, very buff, Native American. Also i might add-werewolf. As we got closer i saw on hes face it was Jacob Black, the old family friend.

Bella got out of the car and went up to him and gave him a hug as i stood a few feet away. He looked at me questionably."What Jacob Black doesn't remember his bestest friend Dri Dri ?" i said with a pout on my face.

"Blondie ?" he asked. My old nickname, ugh, i hate it. I nodded and he ran up and gave me hug.

"Jake, cant breathe!"

"Opps," he said apologizing,"When the hell did you get back?"

"Yesterday." I answered. Even thought Jake and i were the same age he looked so much older. Like 20s, hmm guess its a werewolf thing. And he thinks i don't know. Ha Ha.

We walked in house and the three of us sat on the couch. Bella's phone rang and i turned to jake and whispered "So how long have you been a werewolf?" He just looked at me with his mouth hanging open. HAHA.

Bella got up and said she was going to Edwards. "Bella," i said giving her a warning and standing up,"I think i should come."

"I've been there millions of times, you need to stop worrying there like family. Jake we will hangout tomorrow." Jacob didnt look to pleased about this.

After Bella walked out the door Jacob turned to me"So Dri, what are you and how do you know about us?"

Looks like i have explaining to do.

+  
**So how do you like !? reviews&comments (:**


End file.
